Drastik
The Rated R Shaman of Sexy Statistics Real name James Carroll Nicknames The Guru of Greatness, The Shaman of Sexy, The Rated R Superstar, The Porthole to the Infinate, The Saturday Night Delight Height 6'4" Weight 220 lbs. Date of birth April 1st, 1993 Place of birth San Jose, California Date of death Place of death Billed from Los Angeles, California Trainer Masters, Mr.DDD, Ronn Wrestling Style Showman, Hardcore, High-Flyer Current E-federation(s) Extreme Answerz Wrestling, Answers Championship Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment Chat, Midnight Championsip Wrestling Previous federation(s) Handled by Joe In-ring debut EAW Showdown 1-January 2008 James Patrick Carroll(born April 1st, 1993), better known as The Rated R Shaman of Sexy, is an American professional efeder who preforms in several popular efederations as either a main eventer or midcarder. Known for his high flying moves and his extreme talent in the ring and with the mic The Rated R Shaman of Sexy has created an impressive style of work that brings many fans and new members to join and tune into him in action. The Rated R Shaman of Sexy is currently signed to the brand, Showdown, on Extreme Answerz Wrestling and the brand, Corruption, on Answers Championship Wrestling. Career On December 24th, 2007, The Rated R Shaman of Sexy signed a deal with Extreme Answers Wrestling after being introduced by main eventer and CEO, Masters. The next day Shamanintroduced himself to chairman, Ronn, and writer, Mr. DeDeDe. Many expected the Rated R Shaman to become a huge asset to the business and quickly became a well known superstar in EAW. World Wrestling Entertainment Chat Several months after joining EAW, Shaman joined a large efederation, WWEC, which contained several veterans. The loud mouthed S.O.B. was quickly seen as a major heel and one of WWEC's most hated of all-time. Even with all of the hatred, Shaman was able to capture several WWEC championships including 2 WWEC World Titles. Rated R Shaman of Sexy continues to win record setting amounts of championships and recently his presence set off a riot in the efederation thus making WWEC's praised superstar, Adam, quit. Answers Championship Wrestling Months after joing EAW, Shaman looked to build his career and add more titles to his resume. During this lust for titles he joined another Answers based efederation known as ACW. There was a large amount of controversy dealing with Shaman joining ACW. First of all ACW and EAW were rival efederations and many felt he was being distracted from his EAW career. Secondly, it was speculated that he was offered championships so that he would join the popular efederation. This created an all out war that ultimately made Shaman lose popularity. He continued creating controversy and not being used. He quit ACW twice before signing for a third time and winning the ACW Hardcore Championship. Extreme Answers Wrestling Shaman was quickly noted to be a very talented young superstar and was added to a tournament for the EAW Hardcore Title, which is possibly the second most valuable title in EAW. For those who don't know, the Hardcore Title is contested under 24/7 rules meaning that anyone can pin the champion at any time for the title as long as there is a referee present. This makes the title the hardest one to keep. In this same tournament was Book of Wrestling, Hey Yo Chico, and Captain Charisma. All three of these men were notable threats to the hardcore title. Shaman would square off against Hey Yo Chico and Captain Charisma was going to face Book of Wrestling. That night Shaman won my match and advanced to face his opponent, Book of Wrestling for the Hardcore Championship. The next week Book of Wrestling and Shaman squared off in the square circle and put on one hell of a match. Midway through the match Captain Charisma interfered and hit his finisher on Shaman while BOW was down. CC pinned him 1...2...3 and was seen as being screwed over.Over the next few months he got his chances but CC would interfere and cause him to lose. Without the matches he's lost he would have a perfect record in EAW. CC continued to capture the hardcore title ( he won it 3 times) and finally Shaman had another match for the title many thought he should be holding. The Rated R Shaman of Sexy had a match for the Hardcore Championship against Captain Charisma, Hey Yo Chico, and Book of Wrestling in a fatal fourway glass walls match. This match was seen as one of the greatest matches in EAW history and one of the most EXTREME matches in all of efeds. The feud between Shaman and Captain Charisma boiled and both made amazing promos. Shaman and Charisma went on to face eachother again on Showdown during a 24/7 title match where CC and his stable attacked him and his girlfriend turned on him causing him to lose his title and creating a very personal situation going into FPV, Pain for Pride. Shaman and Charisma fought in the highest rated match that night at Pain for Pride. The first match ended as a no contested because both men fell off the titantron resulting in nonresponsive competitors. But after a couple of minutes they continued to fight and ended up getting in a second match. Shaman hit his finisher and didn't let Sabina, his ex-girlfriend, interfere. He walked out of the arena as Hardcore champion. On Showdown Episode 13 Shaman proposed to his former girlfriend,Sabina, but she couldn't accept knwoing that Captain Charisma would be there for her. So she put her contract on the line in a loser leaves the brand Hardcore Championship/Money in teh Bank Style Steel Cage Match. The winner would walk away with the title and the girl and the loser would go to the secondary show, Dynasty. In one of the longest macthes in EAW history, The Rated R Shaman of Sexy and Captain Charisma fought for about 2 hours. They put on one hell of a show but when it was all said and done CC pinend the Hardcore Champion 1..2..3 and became champ. Sabina rushed to her boyfriend's aid as Charisma told Sabina that her contract was all his. Suddenly, CEO, Masters, walked out and announced that at Midsummer Massacre, an annual PPV, he would face Captain Charisma and The Rated R Shaman of Sexy in a Triple Threat in which the Hardcore and World Championships would be on the line. And if Shaamn were to win this match he would not only become EAW's first Undisputed Hardcore Champion but he would also have Sabina's contract released from CC. At Midsummer Massacre, the main FPV of the summer, Masters, Charisma, and Shaman faced eachother in one hell of a match. It was even most of the way through. There were many pin attempts and submissions locked in but in the end the crowd was shocked. Not because one of the three men one the championship, but because Mr. DEDEDE came running down the aisle to interfere. Putting the 24/7 to good use, he pinned the Hardcore Champion, Captain Charisma, and then pinned the EAW Champion, Masters, therefore becoming the EAW Undisputed Hardcore Champion. Shaman was kept on Showdown because he wasn't pinned an won his girlfriend's contract. On the next Showdown The Rated R Shaman of Sexy faced Mr. DEDEDE in a match he always looked forward to having. The mactch was set to be for the the Undisputed Hardcore Championship but after a couple of minutes of fighting, MvM aka Mr. Knocka, Mr. DEDEDE's opponent at Midsummer Massacre, interfered by MKOing (RKOing) Shaman not once but twice. Afterwards, DEDEDE grabbed a guitar filled with glass and thumbtacks and smashed it over he head of Shaman. MvM MKOed DDD and dragged him on top of Shaman thus screwing Shaman out of the win. Shaman was injured by the guitar shot. He was diagnosed with a splintered peice of wood from the guitar slicing threw he skin and getting wedged in his bloodstream. At the same time he was diagnosed he proposed to Sabina for the second time and she accepted. He had a successful surgery removing the peice of wood. His wedding is set to be at the next EAW PPV/Super-Show, King of Extreme. The Rise and Fall of Extreme Rated R Wrestling In 2008 The Rated R Shaman of Sexy decided to run things his way. He developed an efederation of his own called Extreme Rated R Wrestling (ERRW). The efed rose fast and had an impressive writing staff and graphics managing staff including some of the most well known efederation superstars. The efederation gained impressive characters and was ready for it's first show. With three brands and some new, never before seen ways to roleplay, superstars became active as did ERRW. After a couple of months, controversy was created and Mr. DDD obtained the password to the site. The night Mr. DDD obtained the password, he logged in and deleted the site thus creating lack of trust and chaos. Mr. DDD was fired and replaced by an apprentice. The efederation rebuilt itself with more advanced sections and work but the writers quit and the efed ultimately became defunct. Rated X Wrestling RXW was the third efederation created and managed by The Rated R Shaman of Sexy. Offering new ideas and styles of work he hired a large amoutn of writers and owners thus making it difficult for the efederation to die. Initially the plan was to create a very violent version of wrestling including very adult material and some offensive material to go along wit hit. RXW pushed the bounderies and is still running today as a developing efederation with Impact, Shaman, and MvM as owners. Impact, Shaman, and Ozz are currently writing the scripts while MvM is graphics manger. Mr. DDD was recently signed as General Manager even though he deleted the previous site created by Shaman. The Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Federation XWF, a relatively popular efederation was speculated to have been hacked and deleted by jealous ex-members. Among the few suspects to have deleted the site were Captain Charisma and The Rated R Shaman of Sexy. Captain Charisma had quit only 1 week before the site had been deleted and was obviously angry at XWF Owner, Regualtor. The Rated R Shaman of Sexy had fought with Regulator only 2 weeks before the site was deleted thus making him a possible suspect or accomplice to CC, who was also known as a hacker. Thee Rated R Shaman of Sexy had taken offence to some things that the XWF owner had said and went on "a rampage" saying things about how Regulator's efederation was insuperior to Extreme Answerz Wrestling, Shaman's main efederation. Regulator denied it and suposedly said that EAW would be nothing without XWF but Shaman fired back saying that XWF was built off of EAW and would be nothing if it weren't for EAW. Charisma was immediatley pointed out as a very possible suspect but Regulator continued searching for an answer to his question; Who destroyed his prized efed? Soon he contacted Shaman and asked him several questions. Shaman pleaded innocent and asked to start over but Regualtor still didn't believe him. The next day Shaman was contacted once again about deleting the site but he denied it again. But CiC told Regualtor that Rated R Shaman had done it. This created a fight between Shaman and Regulator. Regualtor did not believe Shaman but believed CiC but Shaman claimed that CiC was simply mad at him for banning him from the site for six hours. He had tried to get back at Shaman by writing vile threats and comments on this very wiki and saying he had hacked and deleted XWF with his accomplice Captain Charisma. Shaman then stated that he would not have the patience or knowledge to hack a site especially freewebs, which is "unhackable". CiC and Reg both pointed out that Shaman, out of rage, may have decided with Charisma that XWF should be hacked and deleted. Shaman argued by saying he wouldn't do such a thing and that he couldn't work with his rial, Captain Charisma because they have gotten into so many fights and have said so many things that it would be impossible to coexist. Reg and CiC still couldn't believe The Rated R Shaman of Sexy and soon brought up a possible peice of evidence. HeartBreakKid Fan, a well known vixen of efederations, had been contacted by the hacker and that hacker admitted to her that he did delete XWF and that she wasn't to tell ANYBODY. This made HBKF someone with extremly important information. Rated R Shaman of Sexy, a good friend of HBKF's, told Regulator and the jury that HBKF could never be able to work with Captain Charisma and that, if she did know Shaman and Charisma were working toether, she'd blame Charisma for the whole thing and deny that Shaman did it. On August 8th, 2008, The Rated R Shaman of Sexy convinced CiC, the man who blamed Shaman of doing it, and HBKF to come clean and admit that he hadn't done it. This finally convinced Regulator that Shaman was innocent and he was free of the charges pressed against him. Gimmicks Over the 7 months The Rated R Shaman of Sexy was in efederations he had several unique gimmicks. The Original Shaman The original shaman had some original jokes and played off a gimmick similar to Johnny Nitro when he moved to ECW. He was extremely arrogant but rising fast. He didn't care if you were a veteran or not and he'd always show up and tune in for shows. Some say that he was ignorant which may have been the case since he was a rookie. "Snapped" Rated R Shaman This second gimmick Shaman had created was even more loudmouth and didn't give a damn what you said or who you were. His jokes and insults became more crude and som of his comments became less friendly. Many thought he needed to take a minute and realize what a SOB he was. Shaman created many enemies and fought many times with his rivals.In promos he would cuss excessively and rant more than promo. He would storm off every once in a while after getting angry but would usually come back. Grandmasta Sexxxay After using a gimmick with a bad attitude and an angry character, Shaman tried out a completely different style of promos and stepped into a totally new territory. He became EAW's wigger, as many would say. In the chat he'd talk smooth and jokinly, off the chat he would bust a rhyme, and on the promo page he'd rap all day and night. He was seen as a Vanilla Ice or Macho Man Randy Savage character for this short time but this was one of his more popoular gimmicks. "Bad Attitude" Rated R Shaman This gimmick that the Rated R Shaman of Sexy appeared first when his rval, Captain Charisma had said something offensive. Shaman snapped out of joking Grandmasta gimmick and went into a more serious mood. During this period of time the fights were extremely intense many jokes said went way too far and many of Shaman's promos were unbelievably AWESOME. Fights with Charisma appeared almost 3 times a day and would last to about an hour long usually ending with one of the owners stepping in and stopping the fights. Many times Shaman appeared bipolar or intolerant of any jokes about him from CC. Many times the figths became personal and it made the feud light up as the greatest feud in the business. After the match at Pain for Pride between Charisma and Rated R Shaman of Sexy the smack talk continued and the fights lit up with even more insults that went too far. With all of the fights the owners of Extreme Answerz Wrestling decided that The Rated R Shaman of Sexy should face Captain Charisma in a steel cage match. But the loser of that match would leave the brand and go to Dynasty. This caused many questions and a serious worry between all of the superstars. What would happen to the biggest feud in the business and how will it end?! Mr. DEDEDE 2 According to EAW Cahirman, Ronn, Shaman was becoming a mini Mr. DEDEDE. Originally, Shaman took it as a joke but soon enough he realized that he would have to fill Mr. DEDEDE's shoes one day. He now watches DDD's ways of doing things and learns from the lessons tought by him. It is speculated that Mr. DEDEDE will retire October 30th, 2008 thus making Shaman head Showdown writer. With several other retirements being discussed, Ronn has supposedly chosen several members who in his opinion will be able to guide EAW in the right direction. Among the few was The Rated R Shaman. When he found out that Ronn was planning this he stepped up his game and decided to help the business rather than help himself. Rated R Shaman of sexy is the exact opposite of his name, he was never shit in any e-fed and never will be. His mother should've had an abortion. P.S Mak loves Sabina(H)!!!! In Efederations Moveset :Signature Moves ::*Moonsault ::*720 DDT ::*STO ::*Avalanche ::*Sharpshooter ::*Springboard Suplex ::*Lionsault ::*Missle Dropkick ::*Dropkick ::*Spear ::*Cult Mutilation ::*Dragon Cyclone Splash ::*Pheonix Splash ::*Corkscrew 630 ::*Diving Legdrop ::*Life Cutter ::*Assault Driver ::*C4 ::*Roundhouse Kick ::*Dancing Legdrop :Finishers ::*Corkscrew Moonsault ::*Corkscrew Neckbreaker Managers *'Sabina' Influences *'Mr. DeDeDe' *'HBKF' *'Sabina' *'Masters' *'Jaywalker' *'Ronn' Theme Music :EAW ::*"Down with the Sickness" by Disturbed ::*"Ain't No Make Believe" ::*"Never Gonna Get it" by Akon :ACW ::*"Walk" by Pantera LOL WTF???? i was looking for WFF site and that gay profile page pops up??HAHAHAHA QOQ material Championships and Accomplishments :Extreme Answers Wrestling ::*EAW Hardcore Championship(2 Time) :Answers Championship Wrestling ::*ACW Hardcore Championship(1 Time) :Xxtreme Wrestling Federation ::*XWF Mixed Tag Team Championship (1 Time w/ HBKF) :The Truth Of Wrestling ::*TTOW SNT Tag Team Championship (1 Time w/ Ozz) ::*TTOW TNT Tag Team Championship (1 Time w/ Ozz) :World Wrestling Entertainment Chat ::*WWEC World Championship (2 Time) ::*WWEC US Championship (1 Time) ::*WWEC Hardcore Championship (2 Time) ::*WWEC European Championship (1 Time) ::*WWEC Tag Team Championship (1 Time and Current w/ Ronn) :Wrestling Fans Forever ::*WFF Tag Team Championship (1 Time) :Midnight Championship Wrestling ::*MCW Mixed Tag Team Championship (1 Time and Current w/ Sabina) :Answers Wrestling Federation 2.0 ::*AWF 2.0 World Championship (1 Time) :World Wrestling Alliance ::*WWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) ::*WWA Pure Championship (1 Time) ::*WWA World Tag Team Championship (1 Time w/ MvM) Match results Wins: 6 Losses: 1 Draws: 1 Wins w/ interference: 0 Losses w/ interference: 4 DQs: 0 No Contests: 2 Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Hey Yo Chico (Semi Finals Match)-Shaman Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. BOW (Hardcore Championship Match)-Captain Charisma* Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Hardy X-Shaman Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Hey Yo Chico-Shaman** Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Game (Hardcore Championship Match)-Game*** Grand Rampage Royal Rumble-Masters Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Hey Yo Chico vs. MVP vs. Captain Charisma (Glass Walls Match for Hardcore Championship)-Shaman Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Heart Break Boy (Steel Cage Match)-Shaman Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Captain Charisma (24/7 Rules Hardcore Championship Match)-Captain Charisma**** Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Captain Charisma (Hardcore Championship Match)-No Contest Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Captain Charisma (Hardcore Championship Match)-Shaman Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Captain Charisma (Steel Cage Match-Winner TAKES ALL!!!)-Captain Charisma Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Captain Charisma vs. Masters (Triple Threat for the Undisputed Hardcore Championship)-No Contest Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Mr. DEDEDE (UNDISPUTED HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH)-MR.DEDEDE***** *Captain Charisma interefered and pinned Shaman to win the championship **Shaman won this match after already beating Hardy X that night ***Captain Charisma attacked Shaman and Game pinned him in a short match ****Captain Charisma kidnapped Shaman's girlfriend that night and beat her on video making him go after his rival but Charisma's 4 Henchmen attacked him. The kidnapped girl helplessly tried to help Shaman and eventually turned on him by low blowing him and making him lose the title. *****During the match MvM interfered and punted Shaman in the head. He was then MKOed twice and hit accross the head with a guitar filled with glass and thumbtacks. Mr. DEDEDE was MKOed by MvM afterwards and dragged on top of Shaman thus making DDD win the match and retian his world championship. Trivia Shaman was born in the same hospital as The Rock Shaman is the only efed wrestler in the history of Yahoo Answers to hold an ACW, EAW, and WWEC Hardcore Title in his career Shaman is the only efed wrestler in the history of Yahoo Answers to hold an ACW Hardcore Championship and an EAW Hardcore Championship at the same time Shaman had the shortest title match in EAW history, 3 seconds, after losing to Game thanks to an interference by Captain Charisma Shaman vs. CC was voted "Show Stealer of Pain for Pride" The Shaman vs. CC feud lasted over 7 months and was filled with breath taking fights, rants, extreme promos, and some of the best insults in efeds The Rated R Shaman of Sexy is known as the fastest rising WWEC star and has held all of the titles he can win on that efederation